1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally directed to an improved computing system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for routing status messages to another process running on the same or a different computing system.
2. Description of Related Art
During the installation of middleware and suite products, the user is asked to input installation options. The installation program then takes this data and invokes the installation of one or more other products silently. This greatly simplifies the installation process for the user by asking for the information only once instead of showing the install dialogs from each product which may ask for the same information several times. Also, once all of the information is provided, a silent install hides the complexity of various install options from the user and makes a multiple-install look like a single product.
However, with silent installs, any status messages, event logs, or progress indicators, such as 0-100 percent, provided by the silently invoked installation program does not get fed back to the master install program. Thus, there is no ability to monitor the installation of these silently invoked installation programs. Moreover, any logs that may be generated by such silently invoked installation programs may be stored in different locations within a computing system and may not be easily accessible, rather than having a single log file that logs all events during the installation of all of the products.
Thus, it would be beneficial to have an apparatus and method of monitoring such silent installations of products and routing status messages, log events, progress indicators, etc. to a destination process for such monitoring and other processing, on the same or a different computing system on which the installation is being performed.